Claiming the Rose
by asgardianrose
Summary: Loki's best friend and long time lover has finally reached her peak in waiting for him to confess his love to her. A short story of friendship, love, and rising up to claim what's always been his. *This takes place before the events in the movie happened. ( I apologize for the very terrible summary, but give it a shot!)
1. Chapter One

A little heads up, this Loki is a much softer one. I decided to write a Loki that's more sensitive than most Loki's, I suppose. I hope you all enjoy it and feedback would be lovely!

* * *

Loki leaned against the wall of the training hall, legs crossed as he stood watching, amused as Helena and Fandral were at it again. He chuckled softly as the female warrior flipped his ever-boosting friend on his back and a groan slipped out of his mouth. Loki shook his head as Sif cheered loudly while Volstagg and Hogun laughed at the fate of their friend.

Helena looked up and met eyes with Loki who raised an eyebrow at her breathless state but she only winked back and Loki looked down and did all he could to stop the effect she had on him.

Kicking Fandral a last time playfully, she laughed at his loud groan again before making her way over to Loki and leaning against the railing of the fighting arena, she grinned.

"He never learns does he?"

"Obviously not." Loki replied with a grin of his own. "I've lost count to how many times you've damaged his manhood with your ways miss."

"Every rose has it's thorns." She replied with a cheeky shrug of her shoulder. "Why don't you join in?"

"I'd rather not submit myself to humiliation, thank you." He said and Helena rolled her eyes in response.

"That's your way of admitting defeat, oh almighty God of Mischief." She replied with a dramatic wave of her hand and Loki couldn't help but grin widely.

"Only a fool would go against the Goddess of Asgard." Loki said flaring his hand in an exaggerated gesture as well causing Helena to burst out in laughter.

"And this is why you're my favorite." She said, leaning over and tapping his nose; the one action only she was allowed to do. "Always the charmer."

He chuckled again and looked down, his feelings for her dangerously on the edge, though he knew she knew. Helena's lips curled into a soft smile as she watched him and when he looked up at her again, she gave him her signature grin.

"Bets on how long Hogun will last?"

"A very short time."

"Five minutes?"

"Not even three."

"Ohh, such low faith in your friends." Helena teased.

"I wouldn't really call them friends considering they were basically shoved down my throat." Loki said with a snare and Helena gave him a look.

"Behave."

"You couldn't possibly make me."

"Is that a challenge?"

"I wouldn't dare, dear Rose."

Helena narrowed her eyes then stuck her tongue at him in a playful manner.

"Oh yes, extremely mature Helena."

"Don't make me come down there, Loki."

He grinned at her threat. Only Helena had this effect on him. The one person he cherished more than anything ever before.

His Helena; his beautiful Rose with her long jet black curls that reached her lower back and bright green eyes that could light up all Nine Realms with their beauty.

She flashed him a warning look then leaned off the railing. "I'm going to tell him you have so little faith in him then."

"Oh please, go ahead." He said with shrug, grinning. "I'll wager a bigger bet when you reach Volstagg."

"That's if the arena doesn't fall under his girth. Goodness knows how it hasn't yet." She said as she started walking back towards the group and Loki laughed softly.

"Behave, dear."

"I will when you do."

"Then we shall forever be misfits."

"Sounds like a plan."

Loki should his head with another chuckle. No one could match her fierceness or her quick tongue, except for himself of course. He continued to watch her as the group broke out into their playful fighting till he felt a presence next to him.

"You would want to wipe your drool, brother."

Loki's facial expression fell into a scowl.

"No, Thor."

"Would you want her to come and wipe it for you then?" Thor asked, grinning widely and if Loki rolled his eyes any harder, they'd probably get stuck at the back of his head. Thor laughed loudly and leaned against the arena's side.

"How long did Fandral last?"

"Longer than his last record. He's an idiot to keep challenging her."

"You do know why he does that of course?" Thor said, taking his eyes off the group and bringing them back to Loki and Loki's scowl deepened. He paused, his mouth turning into a thin line before saying,

"Women don't respect men that are weaker than them. Helena could care less about Fandral in that sense."

Thor eyed Loki amusingly. "Why aren't you courting her then?"

Loki's whole face clamed up and he looked at Thor. "Thor. We won't be having this discussion."

"Don't tell me you're foolish enough to believe that no one knows about your feelings for her? Or her feelings in return? I don't understand why you're holding back so much." Thor asked, his amuse increasing. "Everyone is very much well aware of it."

"You've been misinformed." Loki replied in a tight tone, turning away from his brother but Thor only chuckled. _And you never will understand._

"Alright, alright, settle down now." He said, his eyes turning back to their group of friends. "I'm just wondering what is making you two wait to exchange emotions." Thor paused then giving his brother a side glance, he added. "I'm more surprised no one has caught you two mating yet. Or have you and you two are just excellent at concealing it?"

Loki's eyes widened and Thor laughed deeply at the scandalous look on his face.

"Thor!" he snarled, his face flushing. "This isn't a laughing matter, you _oaf_!"

But Thor only laughed louder, enjoying the teasing that causes his brother so much embarrassment. Loki debated whether to throw something at him or just punch him and be done with it. Before he could decide which way he wanted to knock the breath out of his idiot of a brother, he was interrupted.

"Arguing as usual, boys?" Sif questioned, jumping over the railing of the arena and sitting on the edge, followed by the rest of the group.

"Of course not! We were just having an interesting discussion." Thor said, getting up and putting an arm around Loki's shoulder, patting it. Loki rolled his eyes and crossed his arms across his chest.

"Of course. Brotherly bonding, if you will." He said sarcastically and Sif chuckled knowingly. Helena stared between the two and pursed her lips before shaking her head, choosing not to question them.

"Anyone care for a meal? I'm famished." Volstagg stated.

"As usual." Fandral said, brushing down his beard, glancing at the group but his eyes falling back to Helena. "When aren't you famished?"

"You didn't even battle, how could you possibly be hungry when you were eating _while_ we were at it?" Sif asked incredulously.

"Don't ever bother to question that Lady Sif, Volstagg knows no boundaries when it comes to food." Hogun muttered and rolled his eyes as Volstagg grunted.

"Come along then, warriors! Let's find us a feast."

Thor patted Loki on the back before moving towards his friends.

"Coming along, brother? Join us!"

Loki smiled tightly and replied, "I'll catch up to you all. I need a few moments."

Helena eyed him and turning to the group, she stated, "I'll catch up as well. I'm a bit worn out from our games."

"Was I too hard on you, lovely Rose?" Fandral said, grinning and Helena snorted softly while Loki resisted the urge to send him flying into the wall.

"If I'm not mistaken Fandral, you were the one groaning in pain on the ground." She said with a devilish grin.

"Your thorns are quiet nasty when unleashed, Roise." He replied with a grin of his own.

"Her thorns aren't the only ones that could hurt you Fandral." Thor stated, eyes watching Loki's expression, entertained. "There are horns as well."

Fandral and Loki's eyes met and with a scowl, Loki spoke.

"Her name is Helena, Fandral." he muttered in annoyance and Fandral looked at him, defiantly.

"It is her nickname isn't it? I believe I can call her by that."

"It isn't your place to call her anything but her actual name, Fandral. Do remember she is _Lady_ Helena." Loki retorted with another tight smile.

Helena stared between the two and then at Thor with a raised eyebrow, who only grinned broadly.

"That's quite funny, I don't recall anyone taking my opinion on the matter considering it is _my_ name." Helena said, smiling at the two then walking over to the two and putting her arms around both, she grinned. "You both can drop this Helena nonsense and call me of these two: your majesty or your highness. Don't make me force you to obey now."

"Oh, you wouldn't need to force me. I'd gladly call you that, your majesty." Fandral said, pulling away from her and taking her hand, kissing it. Loki's jaw tightened but before he could make a move, Helena shoved Fandral and wiped her hand.

"Be gone with you and your grease, Fandral. Goodness." She said as the others laughed and Loki smirked softly. Fandral's eyes locked with Loki's again and he raised his eyebrow then turned to Helena and gazing at her, he bowed dramatically, coolly continuing his act.

"As you wish your highness." He said, exaggerating a sob. "I shall be gone!"

"Oh please." Sif scoffed and dragged him away as they walked off. "Catch up soon, you two!"

Helena waved them off then turned to Loki. She crossed her arms and stared at him amused. He blinked at her in response.

"What?"

"What was all that about?"

"What are you talking about?"

She gave him a look. "Don't try to play with me, Loki. That whole throwback with Fandral…Was it really necessary? He's our friend."

Loki frowned and turned away from her, poking at the sides of the arena. "It was nothing. I was merely reminding him that it's not his place to call you that."

"Why not?" Helena asked with a raised eyebrow. "The others call me Rose as well sometimes…it's not really that big of a deal."

"Yes it is." He said, turning to her, not bothering to hide his jealously and possessiveness. "I gave you that nickname and I don't like it when anyone else calls you that, especially Fandral."

She looked at him curiously then smiled in a teasing manner. "You're jealous of Fandral? You can't be serious."

"What?" He asked, turning to her with a look of disgust on his face. "I would never be jealous of that idiotic, pompous, self-absorbed git."

Helena's eyes widened and Loki immediately regretted what he said. He was starting to sound and look extremely childish in front her and he almost cursed himself for letting his jealousy get the better of him.

"Helena, look -"

"I don't know why you're being so possessive. I'm not yours." She said, her tone having a sharp edge to it. "I'm not some prize that you two are battling for."

Loki's response died in his throat at her words and he stared at her, surprised. She crossed her arms and gave him an unamused look.

"Did you think I wasn't aware of Fandral's feelings? I have been and I've refuted them on multiple occasions because I don't think of him in that sense, at all." She continued, "The constant little bickers between you two makes it nothing but extremely awkward for me and everyone else, so stop it."

"Stop what, exactly Helena?" he said, finding his voice again but his tone far from calm. In fact, he was livid with her words. "If you're so aware of his feelings, are you not aware of anyone else's?"

"The problem is, I am." She replied instantly and walked towards him, leaving little space between them. "I am very well aware but there's nothing being done about it."

He looked down at her and narrowed his eyes slightly, "What do you mean?"

Helena looked at him and pursed her lips slightly. Loki could be a genius at all other moments but whenever it came to the two of them, he was as clueless as it gets.

"Do you love me, Loki?" she blurted and raised her eyebrows for what felt like the hundredth time that day, at his facial expression. She watched him hesitate and struggle with an answer and after a few minutes of strained silence, he answered.

"Isn't - isn't it obvious?" he said, hating that his tone had a slight tremor in it and Helena resisted the urge to sigh.

"Loki, this isn't what -" she began but he cut her off.

"Helena, you know I, I'm not good with these things. I thought it had always been obvious and you made it seem that we were on the same page. Why else would I be so possessive? How could you say you're not mine?" he said urgently.

"It is obvious but every time you have a chance to prove it, you never do anything." She said, frowning. "Do you think love is just about the secret glances we've been sharing for years? That would've been fine if eventually we were going to get somewhere, but we aren't. We've been at the same spot since we were children and I've been waiting for you to take the chance and make your move."

He fell silent at her words because he knew she was right. But Loki struggled with this. Expressing emotions wasn't something that he was used to it, if anything, he only expressed his displeasure and sarcasm.

Helena's expression softened and she sighed. "Loki, I know. I know that I'm pushing you a bit and that you aren't comfortable with sharing your feelings to others but this is me, Loki….me. Helena…the one that knows you better than anyone else could possibly ever claim to know you. We've been standing at a thin line for so long that it's exhausting and I want to know where this is going to go. Let's not forget how you denied me in front of everyone at the yearly festival a few months ago and I've been struggling with you since."

She turned away from him and went back to sit on the edge of the training arena, and turned her head, facing him again. She looked at him and knew by the slight flush in his face that he was reminded of his stupid mistake.

If Loki could take back anything he'd ever said, it would be that statement at the festival.

One of his father's friends had teased him and had called out in front of everyone, asking him if he was courting Helena. In a moment of panic, he replied sarcastically how, of course not. She was nothing but a close friend.

He sighed as he remembered the expression on Helena's face when everyone who had already assumed they were together turned to stare at her. Loki knew as much as Helena did, how she had expected that moment to turn very differently; she had thought he was finally going to say something but disappointment washed over her, drowning her. She had masked her hurt with a tight smile and lightly putting her arm around him, stating that they were indeed, only the best of friends.

Loki paid for that comment quite dearly; she had refused to even acknowledge his existence for days on end.

"Helena…I'm sorry. I know that moment will never be forgiven but, -"

"That's not true. I've forgiven you…I'm not one to hold grudges against you, you fool." She muttered, cutting him off. "That doesn't mean the topic doesn't hit a sensitive cord. This is why I get upset when you cause a scene with Fandral or others in general when you get jealous. You get jealous but you're still not willing to do anything about it. I've never pushed you for anything because I don't like pressuring you but at the same time, I'm being pushed constantly to the side."

Loki nodded silently and looked down at his feet. He was fighting with his inner demons, and he knew she was aware of that.

"Are you even able to tell me you love me? Even when it's just the two of us?" she asked softly, the composed expression she had through the whole conversation starting to slip and her longing to hear him say those three words took it's place.

The strained silence took over again and Helena stared at him, waiting for an answer. Refusing to meet her eye, he shuffled on his feet.

"I'm….I'm sorry." Was all he could whisper.

She blinked and felt her heart drop. Getting on her feet, her expression flattened and she looked at him one last time.

"Don't be." She said, her voice surprisingly steady though she felt anything but steady. "It was my fault for waiting. I should've figured staying as friends would always be best by now."

Her comment about 'staying as friends' hit him like a sharp whip and he looked up as she walked away, her frustration and anger showing through her footsteps. He wanted to go after her, he really did, but what would he say? He loved her to the point that imagining one day without her made it difficult to breathe.

However, his feelings were always on lockdown. That's what he was used to. Even though Helena was different, opening himself to that level of vulnerability scared him and the last thing he wanted to be was a coward in front of her.

Then again, by denying what he felt, that's exactly what he was: a coward and a disappointment. Even to the one person who he would gladly lay down his entire life for, a disappointment.

Always a disappointment.


	2. Chapter Two

Loki hadn't moved from his position since Helena had left the arena, thinking about all the things that had just been said, and spoiled. Though the sky had darkened, he still wasn't able to move. He remembered when he had actually met Helena, for she wasn't part of the royal family.

He was at most, three when he saw this little baby girl crying in his mother's arms and he had thought to himself, _Where had she come from?_

Later on, he found out that her parents had been close friends and worked for his father and she lost them both during the postwar period and Odin had vowed he would take care of her and she became the new member of the family. Both he and Thor were ecstatic to have someone as a little sister but as she grew older, he had anything but brotherly feelings for her, unlike Thor.

Helena became his companion, his partner in crime, his best friend, and most importantly, the one person that understood him and his differences. He wasn't blind to the differences with his family and the constant feeling that he was being degraded. Loki lost count of the times Helena had furiously fought against Thor and their friends because of this, let alone the things she had said to Odin, for she was extremely reckless and challenged everyone.

Shaking his head lightly, a ghost of a smile appeared on his face. The two of them had gotten into so much trouble over the years because of how much mischief they caused together. The duo of disaster, they had been called.

But now, it seemed that the duo were going to end in a disaster and it was all because of him. Because he was such a coward! Gritting his teeth, Loki stood up suddenly.

That's it.

No more of this – this hiding, holding back. What was he holding back for? For _Fandral_ to snatch her away?

His words from earlier rang in his head. _Women don't respect men that are weaker than them. _Yet here he was, being the weakest of them all.

Determination washed over him and he strutted towards her room, sure she'll be there. She always locked herself in her room when she was upset. However, as he was about to turn the corner towards her bedroom, his footsteps slowed down.

Would she even speak to him now? She was so disappointed and upset….would she even listen? Loki scoffed and scowled deeply at his own actions. This was exactly the problem, he kept going back and forth with his feelings and that solved absolutely nothing!

"Loki?"

His mother's voice jolted him out of his thoughts and he turned around swiftly.

"Mother."

"What are you doing around here, lingering about?" she asked curiously.

"I… I upset Helena and I was on my way to apologize." He said calmly, holding his hands behind his back and choosing to be truthful rather than bring about suspicions for no reason.

"Ah." She chuckled, and titled her head at him. "What exactly did you say?"

Loki groaned internally. His mother could see right through him, unfortunately, and he flushed lightly.

"It's more of…what I didn't say that she's upset over." He mumbled and Frigga smiled knowingly.

"Hmm. Then run along and fix it, dear. I'm sure she'll be more willing to talk to you rather than the time at the festival."

He groaned softly and heard the light chuckle from his mother. He gave her a look before she waved him off and went about her way. It was ridiculously stressful how everyone seemed to just…_know_.

Grumbling to himself, he continued till he stopped in front of Helena's door and clearing his throat, he knocked.

"Who is it?" her voice rang out and he heard her feet scuffling to the door.

"It's…me." Loki said softly and he heard her pause behind the door.

"What do you want?" she said, a bitterness to her tone.

"Helena…I want to talk. I have a lot to say." He replied, leaning closer to the door. "Open the door. I won't let you ignore me this time."

"I can ignore you all I want and you won't be able to do anything about it." She retorted and he rolled his eyes, the image of her sticking her tongue at him materializing in his head. "Now go away and let me be."

"You do know that you're wrong there. I can do quite a lot." He replied, hearing her footsteps fading from the door. "I very well can open this door in an instant so would you rather I barge in there or you open willingly?"

"You're going to force your way into my room, Odinson?" she called out and he sensed a light scoff in her tone.

"I very much will and you won't be able to stop me, Rose." He responded, crossing his arms across his chest.

"You do it and we duel to injure, Loki."

"You can't hurt me Helena, I heal."

"You can't hurt me either because I'm a better fighter than you."

"Says the princess with her pink frilly dresses." He said with a snort.

"I never even wear those!"

"You did at the festival and I laughed."

"You only laughed because you were too overwhelmed to do anything else." She retaliated with a snort of her own. "Rather than compliment me like a gentleman, you laughed. Unlike Fandral, who complimented me very nicely."

His response died in his throat again. She always had this effect; either because she surprised him, pissed him off, or both.

"Helena." He said with a slight edge to his voice.

"No."

"Open the door."

"Make me."

He rolled his eyes and took a deep breathe. "Helena, I will come in."

"We duel."

"And you'll lose."

"That's what everyone says till they're on the ground, groaning in pain."

"HelanaRose, I swear if you don't get up and open this door, I will start yelling at the top of my lungs so that everyone hears me and they come see you being like this."

"You'll only embarrass yourself, you fool." She replied, indifferently.

"I don't care. I'd gladly embarrass myself for you." He retorted stubbornly.

Silence fell between the two and he knew he had finally said the right thing at the right moment. A moment of silence passed then Loki spoke up again.

"Helena…open the door." He asked again, his tone softer.

"I don't want to! I have nothing to say to you." She yelled out to him, her tone aggravated. "I've heard enough from you for today. Let me be."

"But you haven't heard everything! Do you want me to start screaming for the whole kingdom to hear me? Because I will. NOW OPEN THE DOOR." He said, banging a fist on her door, his tone matching hers in aggravation.

"NO." she screamed in response.

"That's it."

Without waiting to hear another word from her, he waved his hand over the door and heard the lock click. Pushing the door open, he barged into her room and waved the door shut behind him.

"I told you, you couldn't stop me." He snapped, looking around the seemingly empty room. "Now where the hell are you?"

To answer his question, she grabbed him from behind and flipped him on his back, holding her dagger at his throat.

"How dare you enter a maiden's room without permission, you arse." She scuffed and he rolled his eyes at her for the millionth time in the past few minutes.

"You can't be serious Helena." he exclaimed, annoyed. "Get your stupid blade away from me."

She leaned closer to him and whispered softly.

"Make me."

Loki narrowed his eyes and leaned up to her, his face nearing hers suddenly and she blinked back in surprise. Taking her second of distraction, he flicked at her hand, knocking the blade out of her hand and pushing her to the side.

She slide back and balanced herself on her knees, glaring at him. "You cheater. How dare you."

He grinned from across the room at her and shrugged, rising Helena's anger level. "Oh darling, I dare to do anything. You should know that by now. I didn't get my nickname of mischief for nothing."

Scowling, Helena slowly stood up and Loki finally noticed what she was wearing and blinked rapidly. She was in nothing but her soft, silk night gown. It fell all the way down to her ankles, tight around her chest, giving him a slight view and hugging her body in all the right places, emphasizing her beautiful shape that no one was ever lucky enough to see.

Helena saw him staring and feeling self-conscious, she crossed her arms against her chest and narrowed her eyes at him.

"What?! Stop staring at me!"

"I wish I could." He mumbled, his eyes not able to leave her. Not that he wasn't aware of how lovely she was, he always knew. This however, was the most exposed he'd ever seen her. If you counted this as exposed and for Loki, it most definitely did.

Helena flushed red and her hands dropped to her sides, not knowing what to do with them. She fidgeted for a few seconds then grabbing her dagger, she held it up, glaring at him again.

"If you don't stop starting, I swear I'll throw it. Right into your shameless eyes." She grumbled.

Loki's eyes moved up her body till he found her eyes and locked them with hers. Breathing deeply, Helena lowered her dagger and stared at him back as he slowly stood up and walked over to her.

"Will you listen to me now?" he asked softly and she pursed her lips, narrowing her eyes at him.

"Are you going to say more foolishly out of place things like earlier? Because I will stab you."

"I'm going to stab myself if you don't shut up for once and actually listen."

"Loki." She hissed.

"Helena." He retorted. She growled and shoved him away from her, turning her back on him.

"I'm too upset with you to listen to anything you have to say. I'm afraid of what I'll hear. It's enough what I heard earlier! At least give me some time to pull myself together before you say something else that'll tear me down." She said, the hurt evident through her harsh words.

Loki stared at her as she continued to talk and his eyes followed her around the room as she paced, releasing all her anger. But he hardly heard anything she said, because he was focused on just her. How completely enthralling she looked when angry. How he couldn't see himself living one day without her, even if all she did was threaten to throw her daggers at him.

A small smile crept on his face as he thought of this and if Helena was upset at him not listening to her before, she was absolutely livid at him now.

"Are you mocking me with that stupid grin of yours Odinson?!" she raged and he snorted lightly, pulled out his thoughts.

"I would never dare, Rose."

"You're mocking me right now!"

"No! I'm smiling at you, you foolish girl."

"I'm not foolish, you incompetent, -"

And Loki chuckled softly as she raged on again, insulting him with every word she could think of.

"Helena." He said but she just continued and he shook his head.

"Helena." He repeated a moment later, but she only continued more viciously.

"I've pissed you off quite a bit, I see." He said, crossing his arms across his chest and watching her, weighing his options. Either he waited for her to finish and quiet down on her own or he made her shut up, as she requested earlier.

Decisions, decisions.


	3. Chapter Three

Choosing the latter, he strode over to her, taking only two strides to reach her and pulling her up, he slammed her against the wall, cornering her. One hand had both of hers locked over her head and the other held her legs that clung to his waist for support.

Helena gasped loudly as she squirmed under him but no avail; he had her locked in. If she let her legs drop, he would just have her hovering aimlessly and uncomfortably above the ground. Her eyes widened at the closeness of their bodies and she felt herself uncharacteristically flush for the second time this evening.

"L-Loki." She stammered, her voice having a slight panic to it. "What are you doing?!"

"Making you listen to me." He answered simply, grinning mischievously at her nervousness and she frowned deeply.

"Put me down at once." She hissed, glaring at him.

"Your legs are the ones wrapped around me, darling." He said, his grin only getting cheekier. "You get yourself down."

She blinked at him surprised, not expecting him to tease her and her pride in this manner and very upset at this point.

"Loki, I'm serious. Put me down. I don't like this. At all." She mumbled, her bottom lip trembling; his eyes softened at once. She may be the warrior Helena out there, but she always become the little girl that he knew she always was deep down.

His hand gently released her hands above her head and he brought it down to hold her up by both her legs. He noticed her breathing had quickened slightly and she was staring at him, her chest heaving against his own. Pausing for only a brief moment, he then leaned closer to her face, planting his very first kiss at the corner of her lips and her eyes amplified in disbelief.

"Helena?" he whispered softly, pulling back to stare at her and she looked at him, entranced by his actions. "I love you. More than I could ever put into words and much more than I could ever begin to express."

Helena stared at him stunned, her mind a fuzzy field of emotions. Only moments ago, she had been screaming at him her resentment and now he had her legs around him, confessing the words she'd been wanting to hear for so long. Her eyes found his soft ones and he watched her, letting what he said sink in, a small smile playing on his lips at her expression. Finding her voice again, she whispered,

"Loki..."

"I love you."

"Loki." She repeated and he leaned in again, his lips brushing at a spot on her neck, causing goose bumps to erupt all over her body and she shuttered. Loki pulled back again and his hand securely holding her, he carried her over to her bed and laid her down softly. Her curls making a pool around her head and her legs still wrapped around his waist, their eyes finding each other and both of their thoughts clicked in the same place.

Gently, he let his hands travel from her legs around his waist up her body and feel her curves. His eyes finding hers again, he searched them for consent. Neither of them had experience in this and butterflies fluttered in the pits of their stomachs. They both knew this step would be taking to their relationship to the next level, and binding them quite literately, forever together.

"If you're not ready for this, let me just look at you and kiss you a little longer." He whispered tenderly, brushing her bangs out of her face. Helena's chest raised and fell as his statement lingered between them but she already knew her decision. In all honestly, he was the only person she would share herself with in this sense, the only one she trusted her body and heart with.

Loki took her pause as a response and smiling softly, he leaned up and kissed her forehead gently.

"I understand Rose, I'll wait as long as you -"

Cutting him off, she pulled him by the collar of his leather and her lips met with his, a haste and eagerness to the kiss. In response to his statement earlier, she bucked her hips against his crotch and a groaned erupted from the both of them. Loki pulled back and waved his hand at the bedroom door, locking it in a way only he would be able to open it then turned back to Helena, his eyes scanning her all over.

"A-are you sure?" he asked again, leaning down again, a more urgency to his kisses. "I need to hear it."

"Loki…" she whispered softly, pulling his face to look at her. "You're the only one I'd ever trust myself with. I love you. With every fiber in me, I love you."

His eyes scanned her, he smiled gently, kissing her lips gingerly before pulling back, and without breaking eye contact, he started slipping his clothes off. Helena detached her legs from him and slowly sat up, her breath hitched as her eyes fell on Loki's frame. Leaning forward, Helena let her fingers slide down his chest and he closed his eyes, the coolness of her fingers doing wonders to the fire burning through his body.

"Helena." He said, almost pleading and leaned forward, putting himself between her legs, letting her gown ride up all the way to her thighs. Loki watched her as her cheeks flushed and he felt himself harden at the vulnerability that his warrior princess nearly never showed. His eyes scanned her exposed legs and his arousal hit him harder than he expected; he was absolutely aching for her. Bringing his hands up to her gown, his hands slid up to the very low neckline of the dress and he held it with the tip of his fingers. Locking eyes with her once again, Loki gave her a look and she gave a nod.

In a mere second, he ripped her gown right down the middle, leaving her body in nothing but the thin underwear that matched the gown and he felt her shiver underneath him. Loki's eyes scanned her body, almost hungrily and Helena stared at him, her hands trying to cover what she could but he only leaned down and kissed her in reassurance.

She was scared, terrified even. Loki sensed it by the quickened pace of her heart and he wanted to comfort her but the sight of her underneath him, quivering, only intensified his arousal.

"I'm not going to do anything you don't want me to, though all I want do at this moment is ravish you in every way possible." He whispered to her, bringing his kisses down from her neck to her chest, and reaching the valley between her breasts before lifting his head to look at her again. "Judging from the way your body is reacting, you're enjoying this already."

"Loki, d-don't say things like that." She whispered in response, her face burning and he couldn't help but smile devilishly.

"I'm sure this wasn't what you were expecting when I came knocking at your door, did you?" he said and his eyes scanned her body again. The way it fit perfectly under his; the way her chest was rising and falling so rapidly due to her nerves; and quite obviously, the way he could feel her wetness against his hardened member.

Helena shook her head in response, not trusting herself to say anything else. She had never felt this level of defenselessness before and only when Loki lowered his head to take one of her mounds in his mouth did all thoughts of nervousness slip out of her mind.

A low moan escaped her lips and she arched her chest towards him, the new sensation taking over her body. She whined softly, feeling his tongue caress her breast before he switched to the other and her hand dug into his arm, not knowing what else to do.

Moving down, he continued kissing her body till he reached the waistband of her underwear. He lifted his head and stared at her as he slid his finger against her most sensitive region and watched her body react to the touch. Helena closed her legs subconsciously against his touch, biting her bottom lip but he gently caressed her thighs and planted soft kisses till she relaxed enough to spread her legs once more.

Hitching a finger underneath the last piece of clothing on her, Loki briefly met eyes with her before ripping it off as well. He felt her shudder underneath him again and his eyes took in all the glory of her body at once. Loki looked at her and she saw the possessiveness in his eyes again. He leaned into her neck and biting down on a spot till he left a mark, he moved towards her ear and whispered,

"Mine. You're all mine, Rose."

"Yours." She whispered breathlessly in response as his long fingers traveled down her body again. "Only yours."

He growled softly, pulled away from her, taking off the last piece of his clothing, and then moved back towards her, bringing himself between her legs again, caressing them to calm her.

Helena's hand reached down shakily to touch his that rested on her leg and he immediately looked over at her.

"Be gentle." She muttered and he leaned in quickly to kiss her lips softly, sending a jolt of anticipation through her body.

Loki felt her body tense up as the tip of his shaft brushed against her entrance and as though bracing herself, Helena gripped his arms tightly as he slowly and as gently as he could, he pushed himself into her.

Loki heard her gasp loudly, her body arching towards his as his shaft entered her fully, breaking through her innocence and he closed his eyes as a low groan escaped his lips at her tightness. He rolled his head back as the wave of pleasure spread through his body, and he thrust into her again.

Helena let out a noise between a whimper and a moan, digging her nails deeper into Loki's arm, she hid her face into his chest.

"It - its hurts." She griped softly as he thrust again and Loki leaned down, kissing her trembling lips. She wrapped her arms around his neck and clung to him as he thrust into her again, this time with more urgency and she spread her legs slightly in hopes that the burning sensation would lessen.

Loki's hands snaked her body as he started pumping into her at a faster pace and finally, the discomfort dissolved into nothing but pleasure. Helena mewled softly at Loki's quicker thrusts, the mumbling of his name from her lips sending his body into a frenzy.

Locking eyes with her, he thrust into her particularly hard and her whole body arched against him as she moaned loudly.

"Loki…please."

"I love you, my Rose."

Their kisses became sloppy as the passion of their actions took over, all the years of pent up romance spilling between them as Helena's body rolled to match Loki's thrusts. Moan after moan, fervent kisses, and the sound of skin against skin filled up the room as the two Asgardian's became one.

Helena's eyes rolled back in ecstasy as she felt her climax build up and digging her nails into Loki's arms, her walls tightened around his shaft and he groaned loudly, his peak drawing nearer as well. Managing only to whimper his name softly again, she released with a shudder, and her body relaxed against the mattress. Loki gave a last few thrusts before he reached his peak and released his seeds into her.

The two sat quietly for a moment, both breathing heavily and neither saying a thing. Things between them had escalated quickly in the moment of confession and Helena looked up at him, a slight worry in her eyes.

Loki leaned down and kissed her gently as he pulled out, earning a soft moan from her.

"Now, now." He chided playfully, slipping his body next to hers and letting his finger dance lightly on her stomach. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine…just…wondering where this takes us from here." She said softly, letting her eyes meet his. He smiled softly and took her hand, kissing it gently.

"If you think the action that just took place would make me think any less of you for some ludicrous reason, you're very mistaken. If anything, I've just become triple times more attached to you."

For once, Helena just couldn't think of anything to say to him. Actually, she hadn't been able to think of anything to say since he had cornered her against the wall. Used to being the one dominating everyone in a situation, having Loki take the reins threw her off course. This was so unlike her, that it quite upset her. Turning to face him, a small scowl settled on her face and before Loki could do anything but give her a curious expression, she punched him in his arm, as hard as she could.

"What was that for?!" he asked, bewildered, thrown back against the mattress due to the impact.

"I felt like you deserved it." She replied, simply. Ignoring his confused expression, she slid up and under her sheets, pulling the blanket up to her chin and turning away from him.

He rolled his eyes and shook his head. Indeed, she'll always be the same, trying to have the last word. Slipping underneath the sheets with her, he wrapped his arm around her and pulled her closely, even nuzzling his nose cheekily into the back of her neck.

"Loki." She whined softly and he chuckled.

"Then turn around, I want to see you."

Reluctantly, but only due to this sudden shyness she developed, she curled up against him, choosing to hide away in the crook of his neck. He adjusted himself so that she rested comfortably against him and a comfortable silence fell between the two as they drifted off to sleep.

The next morning, Helena's eyes fluttered open in confusion as she felt lips leaving faint kisses down her back and her head shot up in shock then she groaned, the events of last night coming back to her. She felt Loki chuckle against her skin as he continued his butterfly kisses and she whined softly, turning her head to face him.

"Good morning, Rose." He said, leaning close to her ear and kissing it softly. She smiled in response and turned over, pulling the sheets to cover herself.

"Good morning, sir." She replied and smiled her signature cheeky grin. He stared at her for a few seconds then cupping her face, he started planting kisses all over her face as she squealed in protest.

"Loki!"

"Come on, just one more."

"Lokiiiii." She laughed, trying to push him away. "Seriously, stop this."

"Don't argue. Just one more."

"You said one more six times ago."

"I can't help it. Just a few more thousand times, please."

"That's enough, young man. I will have none of your foolishness this morning."

"You seemed to enjoy my foolishness last night."

"Loki." She said, swatting him on the arm in a warning tone but he only chuckled, leaning against the headboard of the bed.

"If I had known that walking up next to you every morning was this refreshing, I should've barged into your bedchamber long ago."

A light blush crept her cheeks and she got ready to reply to his comment when a knock interrupted her and both of them froze.

"Lady Helena?" Helena's personal maidservant, Abigail had arrived at her usual time to wake her.

"Lady Helena, are you alright?" she called again. A look of panic crossed Helena's face and she quickly scurried out of bed, into her bathroom, grabbing a robe.

"Y-yes Abigail. I'm fine. No worries." Helena called out and then she turned to Loki and narrowed her eyes at him as she slipped into the robe. The grin on his face was putting her on edge.

"Well, the door is locked, my lady. I came to assist you as you need and let you know that the family will be waiting for your arrival at the breakfast hall soon."

Helena turned to Loki who was slowly slipping out of the bed, pulling the sheets lazily around his lower half.

"If you even think about trying anything, I will never speak to you again." She whispered furiously.

"What, and miss the opportunity that Abigail has provided for me?" he replied and she watched with horror as he walked to the door. "I'll take the risk."

"Loki, no -" she ran forward but he had already waved his hand at the door and opened it suddenly, leaning against the doorway. The maidservant gasped loudly and lowered her gaze as Loki stood in front of her, shamelessly.

"Abigail, dear. Helena will be running a little late to breakfast, as will I. We've had an eventful night and I'll be more than happy to assist Helena in any dressing, or rather, undressing she may need." He said, smiling easily as Abigail looked up at him in shock. He continued, "So if you would do us the favor and just inform the family of this? That we'll be running late, that is."

"Y-yes, your majesty."

"Thank you. Now be on your way unless you choose to hear things your innocent ears aren't used to."

He watched the maidservant practically run down the hall in her haste and he laughed softly to himself and closed the door, turning back to face Helena.

"How _dare_ you." She hissed, her fists balled in anger and she glared at him viciously, but Loki only grinned wider.

"What? Now everyone will know we're officially together."

"This is how you chose to announce it?! By standing in my doorway, indecent, and announcing our business to my maidservant?!" she snarled.

"Of course." He answered simply and smiled, walking towards her. "My darling Rose, it was bound to happen sooner or later. At least it was Abigail and not someone else."

Helena's frown didn't budge as he pulled her closer to him and kissed her cheek gently.

"I'm not going to breakfast then. Everyone will know."

"That's fine by me." He replied as he backed her into the bed, applying light kisses to her jawline.

"Really?" she asked, raising her eyebrow.

"Of course. They'll just assume we're continuing our activities from last night and we could always make their assumptions true."

Helena rolled her eyes as he laid her down under him again and stared at her, a playfulness in his eyes.

"Oh, I see. Your real intentions are showing now. I feel cheated."

"Now, now, don't be too defensive or I'll pick out one of the frilliest dresses you have and make you wear it to breakfast."

"I thought you weren't going to breakfast?" she said, cocking an eyebrow and he grinned.

"I see your train of thought has been influenced well." He replied with a laugh and she snorted.

"I didn't say _I_ wasn't going to breakfast. You can stay where you please, fool. I'm off to clean myself and get dressed and no, you're not invited."

"Why not!"

She tapped his cheek and waggled her finger at him before pushing him aside and standing up. "Shame on you, Odinson.; Barging into my room, taking my innocence, then wanting to further violate my privacy."

Walking past him, she made a show of slipping the robe off and letting it fall to the floor as she walked into the bathroom and Loki gaped after her.

"You can't be serious!"

"Go to your own room already!"

"Nothing will make me leave this room now." He replied and dropping the sheets around his waist, he followed her. "We have a few minutes to spare, my lady. May I?"

"Convince me."

"That's wasting time."

"You're the one wasting time. I said convince me to let you in."

"I'll let myself in regardless."

"So you're going to come in without my consent? Forcing yourself on me?" she called from inside the bathroom and he sighed.

"Of course not, Rose. Nobody could force themselves on you."

"Exactly. So, convince me." She repeated and he smiled at her cheeky tone. Only Helena would be like this.

His Helena.

Now and forever, his Helena.

* * *

Welp. Woohoo, I finished it. I'm not a fantastic smut writer so forgive me for it but I wanted to keep it soft regardless. Feedback would be lovely! I hope you enjoyed reading it.


End file.
